Meet The Potters
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: When six students of Hogwarts, including Hermione and Harry come across a strange picture, it port-keys them to the future, 18 years into the future to be more exact. So with the help of their future kids, and adult selves they'll get sent back! REVAMPED!
1. The Disappearance

Here's the revamp of the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it and like I said before it will be really similar to the original but it has a lot of changes.

Disclamer: I don't own any of this except for the things you don't recognize.

* * *

It was Saturday and the older students of Hogwarts were going to Hogsmeade. Currently four boys were waiting for there friends, outside the castle in the court yard. A very impatient green eyed boy stood taping his foot and looking at his muggle watch. "What is taking them so long?" he complained.

Draco rolled his eyes. "They're girls, Potter. They always take a while to get ready." I bet your wondering why in Merlin's name these two sworn enemies are actually being civil.

Well during the war, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been captured and taken to his home, he had helped them escape and helped them get the Hocruxes. They ended up forming a good friendship. When they had returned to Hogwarts for the final battle Draco had managed to find Blaise and the two of them, along with the golden trio and three others, managed to defeat Voldemort and his followers. And the eight teenagers ended up staying friends and all went back to Hogwarts to redo their 7th year.

"We resent that, Draco." They looked over to see Clover Knight and Luna Lovegood, the two Ravenclaws of there group of friends, coming out of the castle. Clover swiftly walked over to her boyfriend Blaise, and Luna skipped over to stand by Ron just for the heck of it.

"What was taking you so long to get down here?" Ron asked the brown eyed, black haired girl.

"Ginny is trying to convince Hermione to wear this really revealing outfit and Hermione has been fighting back, Luna and I left to avoid the crossfire." Clover had been, as some would say, "below the radar" before she had met Harry and the original trio in her 5th year. Since the trio had met Luna, they had to meet Clover. Cloe had been like Luna's older sister the two did everything together and even spent break together, so they were a package deal.

Soon Hermione and Ginny finally came out of the castle and the group headed for the Hogsmeades on foot as they had missed the carriages. When they arrived everyone split up, Ron and Ginny went to _Weasley's Wizards Wheeze, _(Fred and George had opened one up there so they could have more visitors) Draco and Blaise went to the _Three Broomsticks_, Clover and Luna went to _Honeydukes_, and finally Harry and Hermione were taking a walk.

"So Harry. I'm just curious, but what are you planning on doing when we graduate?" Hermione asked as they walked around Hogsmeades, looking at the little 3rd years. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. I'm planning on moving into Grimmuald Place and maybe become an Auror. What about you?"

"I might want to work at St. Mungos. You know so I can help people, and at the rate I'm going, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to live, cause living with my parents is not an option." she sighed. "Sometime I just wish I could see my future now to know what to expect." Harry nodded his head in agreement. He suddenly heard a crunch from underneath his foot. The two friends stopped and Harry kneeled down to see what he had stepped on. He picked it up and wiped the dirt off of it.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking over his shoulder. It was a picture, and by the looks of it, an old picture. The were twelve kids in it, some looking around 17 and 16 years old, and others around 11. They could tell it was a muggle picture because it didn't move. "Harry why does that boy look a little like you? Only with curly hair and brown eyes?" Harry looked at the boy she was pointing at, and he had to agree that he looked just like him only some small differences.

"And doesn't that girl look like you?" Hermione nodded. "Okay this is odd. All the kids in this picture look like some of our friends." Hermione gently grabbed the photo and turned it over looking for the date the picture was taken. Her eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. She had found it.

"I think we need to show them this picture." she said urgently, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him along like a little child.

"Why do we have to show them?"

"I'll tell you when I tell them. Now I want you to round up Ron and Ginny while I get the girls. Then head to the _Three Broomsticks_, Draco and Blaise are already there." Then the two split up looking for there friends. When everyone was inside the pub, Hermione cast a spell so no one could here them.

"Okay Hermione what is this about?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. You made me leave before I could by a new WWW product." Ginny complained. Clover raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you need a new product? You live with the creators." she asked. Ginny shrugged, and Clover rolled her eyes.

"Guys listen." Harry spoke up. Everyone turned back to Hermione.

"Thank you Harry. Now everyone the reason we asked you guys to come her is because while Harry and I were taking a walk we found a photo of 12 different kids and the strange thing is that they look a little bit like us." She pulled the photo out of her pocket and showed them. They all agreed that they looked a little like them. "So I decided to look at the date and it said _Taken: August 29__th__ 2016_." The others were dumbfounded.

"You're kidding right?" Draco asked.

"No I'm not look for yourself." she replied handing him the photo everyone crowded around him to see it as well. Right there in black and white was those four words.

"Bloody hell. You really weren't kidding." Ron said shocked.

"But how can a photo go back in time 18 years?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. All of a sudden a gust of wind went past them, and then in a flash of red light, all eight teenagers disappeared.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me if you liked it by reviewing cause I aplsolutly love those little things. I'll update the story next week with the revamped version of chapter 2. Ta ta for now.


	2. Where, No, WHEN Are We Now?

Here's chapter 2 of Meet the Potters. This one has been edited as well a bit more than the first chapter though. I was planning on updating yesturday but I fell asleep, cuase I took shop till you drop very literally, haha. But enough of my talking.

On with the new and improved chapter 2! :)

* * *

The eight teens soon found themselves falling, and landing, painfully. "What in Merlin's name was that?" yelled Ron. The others groaned, as they got up off the floor. Did I mention that it was a wooden floor?

"I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Hermione said trying to find a door. Every pureblood in the room looked at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind, it's a muggle saying."

"Where are we then?" Ginny asked.

"I think were in the Room of Requirements." Luna said. Clover looked over the room and saw a newspaper sitting on a side table next to a red couch. She walked over and grabbed it….then she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked running over to her followed by everyone else.

"Look at the date." They did, and it said _Thursday, September 3rd__, 2016_. They just stood there for a while.

"We need to see Dumbledore." Harry said. The others nodded and they all ran out of the ROR and towards the Headmasters office. The kids in the corridors at the time looked at them like they were crazy. Harry, who was in front, suddenly stopped. Everyone behind him crashed into each other. "Does anyone know the password?"

"It's _Dumb Dumbs_." they heard a voice say from behind them. They turned around abruptly to see Professor Snape standing there. He looked slightly older but the years had actually been kind to the snarky man. His eyes widened as he looked closer at them. "What the- Draco what are you doing here? And why are you 17 again?"

"What do you mean again?" Draco asked confused. Clover rolled her eyes.

"He probably thinks you're the Draco from this time, stupid." she whispered as quietly as she could. Though not quietly enough since Severus had heard her.

"Oh Merlin! Why does it have to happen now! Go all of you." he said pointing at the office entrance which had opened when he said the password. The eight teenagers and the older professor walked into the office. When they walked in Harry noted that nothing in the office had a significant change, maybe a new trinket here and there, but not much. He looked over at the desk and saw Professor Dumbledore watching them, smiling, his blue eyes twinkling with hidden mischief.

"Why hello everyone. Lemon drop?" he asked. They all shook there heads. "Very well then. Severus, please send a letter to all of them, make sure it says that they are here." Severus nodded and left for the Owlry. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait a second who's 'them'?" he asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Them' is your older selves." Dumbledore responded. "We knew this was going to happen at some point so we came up with a plan for when that time came. Which just so happens is today." They all looked at each other.

"What is this "plan" professor?" Hermione asked.

"The plan is that you are to take on different allies and befriend your future children. Then you will go to Malfoy Manor during winter break when they throw there semiannual Christmas Ball. Every one of your future selves will be there." He decided not to tell them that they were also in danger of ruining there futures because they were with the wrong people. He also decided not to tell them that they hand no idea how to send them back. "Any questions?"

"What will our new names be?" Luna asked.

"Let me see…" he began looking through his desk. "Ah here we are. Your older selves had picked out your names ahead of time. Let's see Harry's new name is James Evans, Hermione's new name is Jean Garner, Draco's new name is Abraxas Malloy, Clover's new name is Siena Kings, Blaise's new name is Devon Zorn, Ginny's new name is Molly West, Ron's new name is Bilious West, and Luna's new name is Nebula Allbetter."

"That's clever." Hermione commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Those are all our middle names."

"Yes indeed. They assumed it would be easier than creating completely new names for all of you." Dumbledore said.

"Will we have to be sorted again?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Most likely, though some of you may end up in the same houses you were in before. Speaking of changes I'm going to have to change your appearances. Line up in a single file line please." They all complied though Draco chose to be a pain in the butt and complain.

"I don't see the point in changing our appearances, who's going to recognize us? It seems as though everyone already knows where we came from." he said.

"I know a good couple of people who would recognize you that don't know you came from the future." Dumbledore answered.

"Like who?"

"Your children for instants." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling. That shut Draco up as he turned a pink color and Dumbledore began changing some of their more noticeable features.

Harry was first and had his scar covered, and reluctantly his eye changed to blue. Draco's hair was turned black and he was given a tan. Ron's freckles were removed and his eyes were changed to a warm light brown. Blaise was given an American accent and his skin tone lighter.

Ginny's hair was turned a dark dirty blonde. Clover's light brown skin tone was made darker and her light brown hair shorter and curly on the ends. Luna's eyes were changed to green and her blonde hair was put in a bob. Then lastly Hermione's hair was straightened and her eyes changed to smoky grey.

"Now all of you will be in special quarters that I have set up for you and you be staying there for the semester that you will be here." Dumbledore said. They nodded, left his office and went into the back entrance of a room that was located on the side of the Great Hall.

"You will stay in here till your name is called and you will come out, and sit with your new house. Then return here after dinner so I can take you to your new rooms. Understood?" he said kindly. They nodded and he walked out of the room.

Clover walked over to a mirror as everyone sat down. She groaned. "I wish he hadn't change my hair." she complained. Her hair used to go down to her waist, now it just barely hit her shoulders. Draco came up behind her, put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"You look fine to me Clover. Short hair works for you." She smiled back.

"Thanks Draco. You don't look to bad yourself." she said, and then she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Draco sighed. _Blaise would kill me if he found out I liked her way more that a friend,_ he thought sadly. Meanwhile Harry was talking to Hermione.

"Wow! Dumbledore did a really good job with my scar." he commented running his hand over where the scar was. He couldn't even feel it anymore.

"Yeah it suits you well Harry." she said smiling. Ginny noticed them talking and walked over to them.

"I agree with Hermione, Harry. You look great." she said smiling, but Harry noticed a glint in her eye when she mentioned Hermione.

"So please welcome them into what ever house they end up in. They will be admitted as 7th years by the way. Professor Potter if you will." they heard Dumbledore say from outside the door. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. _Did he say _Professor Potter_?,_ he thought. Soon he heard his "name" called and he walked out of the room, everyone wishing him luck silently.

* * *

Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it, but a good way to tell me if you did is by reviewing because I love them soooo much! I will update this as soon as I can cause I'm two chapters ahead of schedule so that is good for both you as the reader and me as the writer. Ta-ta for now my lovely readers!


	3. The New Arrivals

I'm back with Chapter 2...or 3...depeding on what you consider the first chapter. This one is way longer than the other two and hopefully all of the chapters after this one will be like this. This one is also the one that has a lot more changes than the other two considering the fact that I changed names, houses, and added characters that weren't going to appear until later chapters you'll probably know which ones you don't recognize from the original.

So on with the chapter.

* * *

"So how are we going to spend the first Friday night back this year?" asked a dark haired girl. She and her friends were hanging out in the empty Astronomy Tower as they did every Friday since their first years, but today was a special one as their younger sibling had just been sorted only a few days ago. Her older brother Malachi shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know Darcie. You got any idea's Talia?" He turned to the green eyed brunette beside him. She rolled her eyes at the blond's question.

"Don't ask me, it's usually Antonio who comes up with the ideas." she said fixing her glasses. The dark skinned Italian she was referring to sighed.

"Well why don't we go to the Golden Snitch?" His younger sister Veronica's eyes brightened.

"That's a brilliant idea! I've been in the mood to party since Talia's birthday party!" She turned to the redheaded girl and the brown eyed boy beside her. "What do you guys think?" Payton and Lance looked at each other and nodded, then turned back to Veronica.

"We're game." they said in unison. Payton looked down at the floor in front of her, the buns on top of her head flopping forward.

"Kapri, Imogene what about you guys?" Her older sister Kapri stopped filing her nails and looked up.

"Fine whatever." she said flipping her blonde hair behind her. The dark haired, fair skinned girl that was sitting on the floor beside her, continued to meditate when she answered.

"I don't think so." Darcie pouted.

"Come on Imo! It will be fun; you really got to get the stick out of your butt!" Everyone started cracking up, except for Imogene that is. She opened her eyes and sneered at the brunette.

"That is no way to speak to your aunt, Darciella." she replied. Darcie grimaced at her full name, and rolled her eyes.

"Just saying Imogene but your technically my half aunt as you are my mom's half sister." she said, giving a smirk that would put her father to shame. Imogene huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine I'll go. But I'm not happy about it." Malachi and Darcie low fived.

"What about us?" piped up a smaller female voice. The older kids almost forgot that their sibling were there. Talia grimaced as she turned to them.

"Um…sorry Nora you can't come with us." she said sadly to her younger sister.

"Why not?" asked the twin redheaded boys sitting next to her. Payton raised an eyebrow at her brothers, Jason and Dante.

"Because you're first years, and first years can't go to Hogsmeade." she answered.

"And because you guys could easily get lost. The Golden Snitch is a nightclub." Malachi added. His younger sister Scarlett looked at him doubtfully.

"My question is why you guys are going to Hogsmeade when it's not a Hogsmeade's weekend in the first place." she said sweetly but Darcie and Malachi could note her sarcasm.

"Scarlett just let it go. As soon as you guys are thirteen you'll get to go to Hogsmeade." Antonio said exasperatedly. Scarlett huffed but did let it go, well as far as they knew. She was actually planning something.

"But you forgot something Antonio." Darcie said. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"That we know and or are related to the Head Boy and Girl so getting in trouble is kind of hard to do, when there thirteen they wont have that advantage." she said looking over at Malachi and Talia. Talia blushed and burrowed her head into her book, and Malachi smirked proudly. The group heard a knock on the door and they all became silent. "I'll see who it is _Quis Foribus_." she said pulling out her wand as she walked towards the door. She smiled when the familiar name of _Melinda Longbottom_ appeared in the air. She opened the door to find the brunette waiting patiently. "What's up Mel?"

"Everyone is to go to the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make." she said. Darcie blinked her silver eyes a few times.

"And?" she asked. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"And you're supposed to go, duh." she replied and walked away. Darcie turned to the others and since everyone had heard Melinda, they were ready to leave. The group walked out of Astronomy Tower and towards the Great Hall.

"I wonder what Dumbledore has to say." Lance said curiously. "Maybe he'll let us have a Quidditch game today." Talia scoffed.

"Yeah right. You just want to see the cheerleaders." she commented. Lance blushed and she noticed his quick glance at Veronica, who was in riveting conversation with Payton. She lifted an eyebrow. "Or maybe one in particular?" Lance playfully glared at her and punched her in the shoulder.

"Shut up, it's not like I haven't noticed the looks you give Malachi." he said, and she gaped at him. "And the looks he gives you as well." Talia stopped gaping.

"Really?" she said hopefully. Lance snorted and walked up ahead of the group, Talia following behind.

"Wow Tal, you are gullible sometimes, no wonder you're not in Ravenclaw." he said. Talia glared at him and hit him over the head with her book. "OW!" He rubbed the back of his head, and Talia smiled at him. Meanwhile the first years of the group were having a very interesting conversation as well.

"We have got to figure out a way to get to Hogsmeades tomorrow night." Scarlett whispered to her companions. Nora, Jason, and Dante looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked curiously. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about The Golden Snitch, we want to go and they," she gestured to the older kids, "are not going to stop us."

"What do you mean "we"?" Dante asked lifting an eyebrow nervously.

"You guys want to go as well don't you?" Scarlett replied.

"Yeah but the big kids said-" Jason started but Scarlett interrupted.

"I don't bloody care what the big kids said."

"But are parents told us to listen to them."

"That may be, Nora, but I highly doubt my dad and mum would expect me to listen to Darcie, she never makes me do anything, and I take everything Malachi tells me as suggestions not commands." Scarlett said smirking. "Meet in the Astronomy tower tomorrow afternoon after Potions class."

Jason was about to say something about that, but Dante put a hand on his twins shoulder and shook his head. "Don't even try, mate. When that woman says something its final." he said, a bit of admiration in his light blue eyes mixed in with the exasperation in his voice.

When the group arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall they all split up going to their separate houses. Nora, Darcie and Kapri went over to the Slytherin table, Scarlett, Lance, Veronica, and Antonio went to the Ravenclaw table, and Jason, Dante, Payton, Talia, Malachi, and Imogene arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Good afternoon students, I have a very nice surprise for all of you. We have eight transfer students that are going to be attending our school until Christmas break, because there school is currently undergoing renovation. So please welcome them into what ever house they end up in. They will be admitted as 7th years by the way. Professor Potter if you will." Dumbledore said.

The 35 year old man rose from his chair and walked over to the stool, his black hair as messy as ever, his green eyes shining behind his signature glasses, and his ever so infamous lightning bolt scar able to be seen through his hair.

"Okay we will start with boys." he said. "James Evans." No one noticed the quirk in his voice. A tall 17 year old boy with blue eyes walked out of the side door and sat down on the stool.

"He's cute." said Darcie's friend Avril from her spot next to her. Darcie playful gasped.

"Avril Greengrass, you have a boyfriend." she scolded. Avril looked at her boyfriend Bryce Finnegan who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She shrugged.

"I'm taken Darcie, not dead." she commented. Darcie rolled her eyes.

The boy, James, had the hat put on his head and the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The kids at the table cheered, happy that they got the first transfer student. James walked towards the table. He looked around the table to figure out where to sit; he caught eyes with Talia, and sat there with her and her friends.

"Hi, I'm James." he said smiling. Talia smiled back.

"Hi James, I'm Talia, the blond sitting next to me is Malachi, the pale girl with dark hair that's meditating is Imogene, the twin redheads are Jason and Dante, and the redheaded girl with the buns on the top of her head is their sister Payton." she said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." he said. He lifted an eyebrow at Payton. "Um if you don't mind me asking this, why do you have your hair at the very top of your head?"

"Oh its fine I get that a lot. I call them my planets." she said smiling brightly. James nodded his head as if he understood.

"Okay then." he said a small laugh in his voice.

"Excuse her she always been a little "out there all by herself"." Malachi said. James nodded again.

"I complete understand."

"Abraxas Malloy." Professor Potter yelled. A boy with jet black hair and pale skin walked out this time; he had an air of importance around him. One that Darcie usually familiarized with her brother, and sometimes when she was scheming her sister. Abraxas sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" was what the hat yelled this time. He looked around and spotted Darcie and he came and sat down near her.

"Hi I'm Abraxas, but _you_ can call me Abe." he said smirking, and he winked at her. Darcie rolled her eyes.

"Yes anyway, I'm Darcie, the blonde that's checking out her nails is Kapri, and the girl with wavy dark brown hair that's staring at you intently is Nora." she said pointing. Abraxas looked at Nora and lifted an eyebrow.

"Um Nora?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied never breaking her stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked uncomfortably. Nora shrugged.

"I'm just wondering where I've seen you before." she said. Abraxas looked away and turned back towards Professor Potter.

"Bilious West." Professor Potter yelled. A boy with bright red hair and warm brown eyes walked out this time.

Professor Potter placed the hat on his head, and it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy walked down the steps and sat down next to James, who in turn introduced him to the group.

"Why is your hair on the top of your head?" he asked Payton. She rolled her eyes.

"James please explain to your friend what I told you, and if anyone else asks give them the same answer." she said and she continued to sketch something on a piece of paper as James and the others explained the Planet Paytons.

"Devon Zorn." Professor Potter called. A brown skinned boy walked out and he had the visible attitude of someone who didn't want to be there right now. Veronica gaped when she saw him.

"Close your mouth Ronica, you'll catch flies." Antonio told her. She rolled her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. Devon strolled over to the table and sat down next to Veronica.

"Hey I'm Devon." he said in an American accent.

"Hi I'm Veronica, the boy sitting next to me is my brother Antonio, the curly haired boy is Lance, and the dirty blonde haired girl is Scarlett." she said.

"Nice to meet you all." he said nodding.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Scarlett replied as she scribble franticly on a napkin with her quill.

"Excuse her she has issues." Lance told him. Devon laughed a bit.

"I can still hear you, you know." Scarlett said and Lance soon had a pained look on his face, and Scarlett was smirking.

"Jean Garner." Professor Potter said starting the girls. A girl with long straight brown hair and grey eyes walked out, and sat down on the stool.

The hat was place on top of her head, and after a while it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw yelled in excitement at the first girl beginning in there house. Like the boys before her she looked around the table and spotted Devon, so she sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Jean." she said smiling at Lance.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lance." he said the pain still etched on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Not exactly, this little monster over here," he pointed at Scarlett who looked up and waved smiling, "kicked me in the shin." Jean giggled as Scarlett nodded adamantly.

"Siena Kings." Professor Potter yelled. A girl with short light brown hair and somewhat dark skin walked out. The girl sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. Siena walked off the platform and went over to sit by James and Bilious. Harry introduced everyone and to Payton's happiness she didn't ask about her hair, but she did ask about something else.

"What are you staring at Imogene?" Said girl blink and looked at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You were staring at the Hufflepuff table." Siena clarified. Malachi smirked.

"I know what she was staring at." he said slyly. Imogene glared at him, but her dark eyes couldn't get any darker than they already were.

"Shut up Malachi." she said, but he didn't listen, and instead pointed at the Hufflepuff table.

"She was staring at Nathaniel Longbottom." Siena, Bilious, and James turned around towards the Hufflepuff table and saw a boy with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes sitting there reading a book and occasionally looking up at Head Table. They turned back around and had amused, and albeit a little shocked looks on their faces.

"Molly West." was yelled by Professor Potter this time, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes like her brother walked out.

"SLYTHERIN!" was yelled by the Sorting Hat for the second time that day, and Molly headed towards Abraxas and sat down with him.

"Wow you got into Slytherin interesting West." he said laughing. She hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Malloy." she said with a hint of sourness and humor in her voice.

"Nebula Allbetter." Professor Potter yelled though this time people could tell he was amused by the very "out there all by itself" name. A girl with blonde bobbed hair and green eyes walked, or more like skipped out this time.

She placed the hat on her head all by herself and seemed unsurprised when the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Nebula handed the hat back to the Professor politely, who of which seemed completely unfazed by this odd behavior, and skipped down to Jean who was giggling silently, not at her, but with her.

Professor Dumbledore returned to where he was standing only minutes ago as Professor Potter put the hat away. "Well students, now that that is over, it is time for you to go to your classes. I hope you all enjoy your day. You are dismissed." Dumbledore said and the students and teachers walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Tell me by, guess what? Did you say reviewing? Yes? Then you are right! And while you wait for the next chapter to be posted try guessing which kid belongs to who, I left as many clues as I could in this chapter not even counting how they all look. So review with your guesses as well.

Plus I made a picture of what each kid looks like and the link is on my profile, and I recommend you look at it after guessing who belongs to who. And no cheating that makes me sad, and you guys won't like me when I sad, it effect the writing process you know. So ta-ta for mow my lovely readers.


	4. Their Third Seventh Year

I'm baaaackk! And this is the first chapter that wasn't in the original version of this story and also I'm sorry that didn't update sooner its just school has started, volleyball season has started and my tutoring has started again so I am really busy but Im going to make time to update all of my stories.

I hope you enjoy this and on with the chapter!

* * *

Harry turned to his friends and potential new friends after Dumbledore had told them they were dismissed to go to there classes. "So what do you guys have? I have DADA." he said. Talia looked down at her schedule and nodded.

"I have that too. What about you guys?" When Malachi, Imogene, Ron, and Clover all nodded, they headed to the classroom that was down the corridor from the Great Hall.

"So who's the DADA professor, Imogene?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Professor Potter, the man who sorted you. He is a really good, and he's the only one to break the curse on the position." Talia nodded from beside them.

"Yeah he has actually been the DADA teacher since I was in my third year." she added happily. She and the others did not notice Harry, Clover, and Ron give each other shocked looks. When Imogene, Malachi, and Talia walked ahead, Ron spoke.

"Nice job, Harry." he whispered. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I guess its okay." Harry said shrugging. Clover shook her head and swatted his shoulder.

"It's not just okay Harry, that's a really good accomplishment. Though it is kind of expected that the guy who defeated Voldemort would also break the curse he placed on the job that specifically defends against dark arts." she said smartly.

"Yeah what she said." Ron added. Clover rolled her eyes. When they arrived at the classroom they saw Hermione, Luna, and Blaise already seated in there and Imogene, Talia, and Malachi sitting a distance away talking to another boy in Ravenclaw robes. Clover sat down in between Hermione and Luna, and Harry and Ron sat down in the two empty seats next to Blaise.

"So?" Clover whispered. Hermione gave her a confused look.

"So what?" Clover rolled her eyes, and Luna continued from there knowing Clover was getting irritated.

"What do you think about the fact that Harry is the DADA Professor?"

"I think its fine, but I can't really judge just yet because I haven't seen him actually teach." Hermione responded. Soon Professor Potter came out of his office and the classroom quieted down.

"Well I think you'll get to find out." Clover whispered again, and she giggled when Hermione blushed.

"Welcome students." he said brightly. "Today we will begin dueling. I know it is quit early in the year but I want to see what everyone needs to improve and/or perfect. I will put each of you in pairs, and I will give you the freedom to use any spells that you know of, except for the Unforgivables of course. Now first pair. Siena and Jean how about you two?"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be fun. They rose from their seats, walked up onto the stage that had been set up, and pulled out their wands. "Ready your wands, and on my count of three. 1….2….3!"

"Confringo!" yelled Clover, and a bright yellow light came out of her yew wand. Hermione dodged it just in time and it hit the wall behind her.

"Confundo!" Hermione yelled back.

"Protego!" Clover countered and the spell bounced off the shield just in time. "Expelliarmus! Incendio!" Clover sent two spells at once.

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione said and both spells stopped in mid air. "Oppugno!" A flock of birds came in Clover's direction.

"Serpensortia!" Clover yelled and a large snake flew out of the wand and towards the birds, which it in turn devoured. The snake then decided to go after Hermione.

"Confundo!" Hermione said, but she wasn't pointing at Clover but at the snake itself. The snake became confused and began to disappear all on its own. The girls were about to send more spells when they heard, Professor Potter clap.

"Very good girls but could you give everyone else a chance as you have taken up half of class period." he said with a lopsided smile. The girls blushed and walked off the stage. They noticed the amazed looks they were getting from the other students.

"Wow you guys." Malachi said in a shocked daze. "You were like, in the zone up there."

"Thanks." they said together, high-fived each other and sat down.

"After that thrilling show of wand work let's see who can match up to it. Imogene and Talia, are you two ready?" Professor Potter asked. The girls nodded and rose from there seats. "Remember girls, the rules are the same. On three. One…two…three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Talia yelled. Even though it was well aimed, Imogene had easily stepped to the side and avoid contact with it.

"Stupefy!" Imogene replied it hit Talia glasses and in turn cracked part of the glass.

"Oculus Reparo! Incendio!" Talia said first fixing her glasses and then attacking with fire.

"Aguamenti!" Imogene blocked the spell but the power from the blast knocked her onto her hindquarters.

"Well done girls. Well done. Good job blocking that last spell, Imogene, but you've got to remember that the power is still there even when you stop the spell." Professor Potter said kindly. Imogene nodded, and she and Talia headed back to there seats. From there it continued with each pair of students dueling.

Soon everyone except for Harry had dueled with someone, and class was soon going to end. "Well it seems that James is the only one who doesn't have someone to duel with." Suddenly the bell rang. "James, tomorrow I will have someone for you to duel. Class dismissed."

He nodded and all of the students headed out of the classroom. "So what's next?" Luna asked as she, Hermione, Blaise, and Antonio left the classroom and Harry, Clover and Ron headed to Herbology.

"We have Potions next with the Slytherins." Antonio answered. "That's taught by the Professor Snapes." The three "new" Ravenclaws looked at each other curiously.

"Professor Snapes?" Hermione asked. Antonio nodded.

"Yeah, Professor Snape has been teaching since before even my dad and mum started school here, and now his wife teaches with him or the younger years. Since we are seventh years we have them both."

"He's married?" Blaise asked. Antonio nodded again curious as to know _why_ they didn't already know.

"Yeah, Professor Siena Snape is his wife. I'm friends with there daughter." They were all too shocked to speak so they continued to the dungeon classroom in silence. When they arrived, the doors hadn't opened yet so most of the students were standing outside. Ginny waved them over to her, Draco, Kapri, and Darcie.

"So how'd you end up in this class again?" Draco asked Darcie for the third time since he left Herbology and she left Charms. Darcie rolled her eyes.

"For the last time you nitwit I have been privately tutored by my Grandfather and Gran since I was nine so I was able to skip 6th year Potions."

"Who are they?"

"Why do you need to know?" Darcie countered snootily.

"I'm just curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat." she said then step on his foot. His face scrunched up in pain. "Or in this case the Abraxas."

There conversation ended there when Hermione, Luna, Blaise, and Antonio arrived.

"Hey Antonio mind introducing your friends to us?" Darcie said completely ignoring Draco who was standing beside her complaining about his sore foot. Antonio smiled at her.

"Sure. Jean, Devon, and Nebula, meet Kapri, and Darciella." Darcie glared at him and he cleared his throat. "I mean Darcie." Draco chuckled.

"Tony this is Molly and that is Darcie's new pain in the butt, Abraxas." Kapri responded. They all heard the large doors creak open.

"Come in all of you and sit down please." Professor Snape said. The crowd of Ravenclaws and Slytherins walked into the room.

"Darciella?" Draco asked the chuckle still in his voice. Darcie slapped his shoulder as they sat down next to each other. "I'm kidding. It's pretty in an exotic kind of way."

"Thanks I guess. My father named me that." Draco was about to ask who her father was when silence over took the class as Professor Snape walked to the front, the clatter of her heels heard through the silence. She turned around so that everyone could see her face. She had waist length light brown hair, dark brown eyes, caramel skin, and a kind smile set on her face.

"Welcome 7th years to your first N.E. Class. The other Professor Snape and I will alternate between you throughout the year so that you can get the feel of how different Potions Masters or Mistresses teach if you decide to take an apprenticeship." she kindly. "Now all of you please begin the potion I have on the board you will be working with your partner, the person next to you, on this." Everyone did as she told.

"So Darcie could you tell me who your grandparents are now?" Draco asked as he chopped up on of the ingredients. Darcie sighed. "If you tell me I'll stop bugging you for the rest of class."

"Fine they're Professors Severus and Siena Snape." Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"How are you related to the Snapes?" he asked. She shrugged.

"They are my mum's parents." she explained dropping the shredded bat wings into cauldron. Once again, the conversation between the two ended and soon after the class was over.

"Good job everyone class is dismissed. You will get your grades tomorrow." Professor Snape said and everyone grabbed there bags and left. They headed to Great Hall, as it was finally time for dinner. However, instead of going to the Slytherin table, Kapri headed towards the Gryffindor table, an extremely angry expression on her face.

"Payton?" she said. The redhead looked up at her sister.

"Yes Kapri?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled brightly.

"What is this and why was it in my purse?" Kapri lifted up a small ornate ball, then everyone near it covered there nose. It smelt like rotten eggs and dog poop.

"Oh Merlin! Kapri put that thing away." Malachi yelled.

"Yeah it's going to contaminate my food!" Ron added. Kapri glared at him.

"Well until Payton says why it was in my purse, it's not going anywhere."

"Payton tell her why." Harry said.

"Please!" Dante and Jason pleaded. Payton huffed and grimaced.

"It's called Ornafart, I put it there to see if it would work as well as Uncle George and Uncle Fred said it would, so I could put it on the Christmas tree when Christmas comes around." she smirked. "And it did work." Kapri rolled her eyes and dropped the ball onto Payton's lap then walked away.

"Payton throw that thing away or I'll throw you away with it." Imogene said glaring at her. Payton nodded and vanished it with her wand underneath the table.

"Payton you said your uncles were named George and Fred?" Ron asked. She nodded.

Yeah. I don't get to see them very often because they run Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but they always ask me to test out there products."

"And you decided to use your sister as a test dummy?" Clover asked.

"Yep, she's so fun to mess with, and it's not like my parents care all that much. As long as I don't use the more dangerous ones on her." After dinner, the time travelers headed to the side room and before Professor Dumbledore arrived, they talked about there first day in the past.

"Those kids we met were really nice." Hermione said as they walked in.

"Yeah and those are the kids from the picture." Harry added.

"How do you know that?" Clover asked.

"I recognized Talia, and Malachi. They were one of the oldest kids in the picture."

"Well that Darcie girl doesn't seem to like me to much." Draco said.

"That's because you hit on her when you first saw her." Ginny replied.

"How'd you know that?"

"She told me when she asked if you were mentally insane, unstable or both." Ron snickered and Draco glared at him.

"I still can't believe that Professor Snape is married." Blaise said as he flopped onto the couch.

"It isn't that hard to believe. He was sure to get married at some point." Hermione replied.

"That may be but the woman he married is hot! How the heck could _he_ get a woman like that?" Blaise said. The girls rolled there eyes.

"Oh please Blaise, I bet she wasn't _that_ good looking." Clover replied slapping him in the back of the head. "What was her name?"

"Darcie told me her name was Siena. I thought it was kind of weird that her name was your middle name, though Clover." Draco answered. Clover narrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you know her maiden name?" Draco shook his head no.

"What does it matter?" Ron asked.

"Cause if my hunch is correct. Professor Snape's wife is my mom." The others gaped at her, and Harry was about to ask her why she thought that when Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Hello everyone. Did you have a nice day today?" he asked. They all nodded. "Good come along then I have your new rooms set up for you." They followed the Headmaster to a portrait of a lion, a raven, and a snake.

"What's the password?" The snake hissed.

"Forthcoming." Dumbledore answered and the portrait open. They all walked into a large room that looked similar to the Gryffindor Common Room except for the color scheme, which consisted of not just scarlet red and gold but silver, bronze, royal blue, and emerald green as well. There were three doors, one on one side, and two on the other. "The girls' room is on that side along with the bathroom," he pointed to the left, "and the boys' room is on that side." he finished pointing to the right. They all nodded.

"Now I recommend you all go to bed you'll have a long day tomorrow." he said winking then he left them alone.

"What was that wink about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know and right now I'm too tired to care. Goodnight everyone." Ginny yawned and she left going into girl's room.

"Wait for me Ginny I'm coming with you." Clover added and she left as well. Everyone else, except for Harry and Hermione, soon followed there lead and went to bed as well. It was quiet as the two waited for the other to say something, anything.

"It was interesting finding out I was the DADA professor." Harry said. Hermione nodded from her spot next to him.

"Yeah, but I kind of expected it."

"Why?"

"Because you're a great teacher, Harry. You showed that with the DA and in class today. Before we found the photo I was going to tell you that." she said. Harry smiled back at her, and reddened slightly.

"Well I wonder where you are in this future." he replied. She shrugged, and looked over at the clock.

"It's getting late I think we should head to bed." she said. Harry nodded and rose from the couch with her. Hermione walked over to the girls' room, but before she opened the door, she turned back around to Harry who was already at the boy's room door. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione." he whispered back, as she walked into the room. He sighed as he watched her go, and then turned into his own room. Confused as to why he felt so happy with Hermione, his best friend, and not with Ginny, his girlfriend. However, he wasn't the only one with this subject on there mind.

* * *

Sooo? Did you like it? I want to know so REVIEW and tell me I would greatly appreciate the feedback! And it seems that our characters are learning a lot about the future and people in it aren't they? Haha see what happens next in the next chapter of Meet the Potters.


	5. Learning the Names

Hey! Im back with the fifth chapter of Meet the Potters! You'll finally find out which kids belong to who but not all at once and you'll know what I mean when you start reading...soo start already haha

* * *

The next morning in the girl's room, the first to wake up was Clover. She looked around the room and saw that all the other girls were still asleep. In interesting positions as well. Hermione had a book over her face, (she must have found the bookshelf the was on the south wall of there room), Ginny was face down and Clover wasn't sure if she was still alive until she snored, and Luna's position was the oddest of all, she was sitting up straight with her eyes open and her head lolling to one side.

Clover rose from her bed and walked towards the wardrobe. She almost grabbed a Ravenclaw robe by mistake but then grabbed a Gryffindor one instead. She headed out of the room and into the common room and saw Draco sitting on one of the couches. "Hey Draco." she said. He looked up from the coffee table and smiled.

"Oh, hey Clover. Where are the other girls?" he asked.

"Still asleep, I decided not to wake them up, it is still early." she said glancing at the clock that read, 6:30am. "Speaking of early what are you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same question." Clover lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"I have always been an early riser, now answer my question." she said. Draco sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." Clover narrowed her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Why not? Was someone snoring or something?" she giggled lightly but stopped when Draco didn't join in, and instead shook his head solemnly. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She turned his head towards her.

"Draco don't lie to me." she said seriously. Wha-"

"Hey guys!" The two jumped apart when Blaise walked into the room. He sat down in between them and wrapped his arms around both of there shoulders. Draco and Clover were grimacing. He had destroyed the moment like a bull in a china shop. "What are my best friend and girlfriend up too?"

"Good morning Blaise." Clover said half-heartedly kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah morning." Draco added as well, moving Blaise's arm off his shoulder. Before things could get extremely awkward Harry, and Hermione both walked out of there respective rooms.

"Good morning all." Hermione said. Clover silently exhaled in relief.

"What are you guys doing awake so early?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep." and "Always have been an early riser." were the automatic responses

Draco and Clover gave. Everyone looked at them curiously but let it go.

"I just woke up and noticed Clover was gone." Hermione turned to Clover. "Has Luna always slept like that?"

"Yep, but it never seems to lose any strangeness what so ever." she answered. The girls giggled in unison. "Hermione do you want to head to breakfast?" Hermione nodded and turned to the boys.

"Any of you want to come along?"

"Sure." Harry and Draco said in unison.

"What about you Blaise?" Clover asked when he hadn't rose from his spot on the couch. He shrugged.

"Nah you go on ahead. I'd hate for the others to wake up and find us all gone. I'll meet up with you guys later." he replied. They nodded and left the common room heading for the Great Hall. When they arrived they saw Talia, Malachi, Imogene, and Darcie all seated at the Gryffindor table. The room had barely anyone in there considering the fact it was still early.

"Hey guys." Darcie said brightly, waving them over. They waved back and sat down on the opposite side of the table as the other four were all seated on the other side.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Malachi asked. Draco groaned loudly.

"Okay that question is really starting to get on my nerves." he said stabbing a sausage and putting it on his plate. Everyone except for Clover looked at him startled.

"Dang, woke up on the wrong side of the bed much?" Darcie murmured as she sipped her orange juice. Malachi chucked from beside her.

"He sounded a little bit like Dad just then didn't he?" he asked her. The kids from the past perked up ten fold. Darcie smiled fondly.

"Yeah, more specifically when we brought home that squirrel from the park when we were seven." she giggled. "I still don't see why he wouldn't let Peanut join the family."

"Speaking of families, we never actually heard your last names at all yesterday." Harry commented. The four kids form the future looked at each other then back at him.

"Yeah we know." Talia responded.

"We usually don't like spreading are last names around willy-nilly to strangers considering who are parents are." Imogene added.

"Well could you please tell us?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know." Talia responded slowly.

"Please we won't act like others do when you tell them what your last names are." Hermione looked to the others for support. "We promise right guys?" Harry and Clover nodded.

"Yeah." Clover said.

"We promise." Harry said as well. They all looked at Draco. He lifted an eyebrow at them, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not promising anything." Then he had a pained look on his face, as he glared at Clover. "Fine I promise." he said through his gritted teeth. She smiled.

"Good boy." she said then patted his head. They turned back to the future kids who were looking at them, Darcie looked entertained, Malachi looked disturbed and was rubbing the back of his neck as though remembering a painful memory, Talia looked confused and a little frightened, and Imogene had no emotion written on her face what so ever.

"Okay then, anyway, my full name is Talia Lily Potter." Talia spoke up first. "Professor Potter is my dad." The kids from the past tried there best not to gap but it was extremely hard not to do so.

"Your Dad's Harry Potter?" Harry asked shock evident in his voice. Talia nodded and messed with her glasses.

"Yeah the one and only, and my mom is-" But she was interrupted by Malachi.

"Yes, yes she's the great Harry Potter's daughter big whoop my Dad's the Head of the DMLE." he said proudly.

"Who is your dad?" Hermione asked. Malachi was about to answer when Darcie beat him to it.

"_Our_ dad is Draco Malfoy, the Head DMLE." she said. Malachi stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "Way to be mature." During this whole conversation, Draco was silent.

"Draco Malfoy's head of the DMLE?" he asked shock evident in his voice. Both Darcie and Malachi nodded.

"Yeah, he's been head for five years, it was in the _Daily Prophet_, that he had been promoted." Malachi said.

"Though it had a really irritating title." Darcie added glaring into space. Imogene nodded solemnly.

"Yeah "_Reformed Death Eater New Head of DMLE?_" I know how you feel, the same thing happened to my father as well." she said. They turned from Darcie to look at Imogene.

"Speaking of which who is your father?" Clover asked, trying to lead the subject away from Draco's not so squeaky clean past.

"Oh really? You haven't guessed?" The kids from the past shook there heads in unison. "Oh my father is-"

"Miss. Snape! Miss. Snape!" A high pitched voice interrupted. Imogene groaned as Darcie, Malachi, and Talia started laughing. A little girl who looked like a 1st year, with long blonde, hair big brown eyes, holding a camera, and in Hufflepuff robes came running towards them.

"Who wants to bet that's Colin Creevey daughter?" Draco whispered. Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't take that bet." he said. Draco looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you, you'd bet that she was and I would have to bet that she wasn't, and I would lose." Draco smirked and nodded knowing he was right.

"Miss. Snape!" the female Creevey said stopping in front of Imogene.

"What is it now, Harriet?" she groaned.

"I wanted to take a picture with you." Harriet chirped.

"And what happened to the old one you took with her?" Darcie asked. Harriet sighed sadly.

"It fell into the lake." Everyone looked at each other wondering how the heck that could happen but decided not to press the issue considering they didn't care enough to ask. When Harriet started jumping up and down they turned back to her. "So could I please take a new one with you? Please?"

Imogene sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Fine." Harriet smiled and put her head next to Imogene's.

"Smile!" she said then she clicked button and there was a bright blinding flash. Literally. Imogene was blinking rapidly when the camera was moved away. Harriet was about to leave when she stopped and turned around again. "Oh and Darcie, Jackson won't be able to make it to practice today."

"Why not?" Darcie asked.

"He's sick, and in the infirmary. He had a bad run in with one of the plants from Herbology yesterday." Then she alternated running, skipping, and walking away. Darcie groaned and knocked her head on the table repeatedly.

"Kapri is so going to kill me!" she said.

"Why would she kill you?" Clover asked.

"We were going to have tryouts this afternoon for new recruits for the cheerleading team."

"Cheerleading team?" Draco, Harry, Clover, and Hermione said together.

"Since when does Hogwarts have a cheerleading team?" Hermione asked.

"Since Dumbledore convinced the Board of Hogwarts that girls and boys who don't want to play Quidditch but want to play a sport needed something to do." Imogene answered as Darcie was still banging her head against the table and Malachi was trying to stop her from giving herself brain damage.

"What do you mean _boys_? Isn't cheerleading a girls sport?" Draco asked. Talia shook her head.

"Jackson's a boy and he's the best on the squad." she said. Darcie lifted her head up and looked at her angrily. "Behind Darcie and Kapri of course." Darcie nodded them put her head back down.

"Then he must be gay." Draco shrugged. Darcie, Talia, and Imogene looked at each other smirking, then turned back to him.

"He is definitely not gay." they said in unison then they started giggling. Draco and Harry narrowed there eyes at there future daughters.

"And how would you know that?" they asked together crossing there arms over there chests. Darcie lifted her eyebrows at them, but then when she understood what they were getting at she grimaced.

"Oh Merlin, no, nothing like that. We've just all dated him at some point. I dated him in third year." she said.

"I dated him in fourth year." Talia added.

"And I dated him for an hour last year." Imogene finished. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Why only an hour?"

"Because I found out he dated my younger niece and thought it was disturbing so I dumped him." She bit into a piece of toast. "Besides he wasn't really my type anyway." They were about to ask who was her niece when Scarlett came running into the Hall.

"Darcie, Malachi I got a letter from Mum!" she yelled handing them a crisp white envelop. The pair smiled and Malachi ripped open the envelop.

"Careful Neanderthal or you'll rip it." Darcie hissed. He rolled his dark brown eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is a letter from their mum so important?" Clover whispered to Talia and Imogene.

"Their Mum is currently on tour and has been residing in Canada since late August this is the first any of us have heard from her since she left." Talia answered pushing her brown hair behind her ear.

"What kind of tour is she on?" Harry asked.

"She's a singer and she's promoting her new album." Scarlett answered squeezing herself in-between Malachi and Darcie. She grabbed Malachi's toast, tore the crust off, and bit into it. Draco smirked subtly.

"So your parents are the Head of the DMLE and a singer?" Scarlett nodded as she chewed. "Impressive if I say so myself." Harry rolled his eyes from beside him and decided against saying something about it considering the fact that there cover might be blown because of it. So he decided to ask Talia about her mother, and his will be wife.

"Talia you've told us what your dad does what does your mum do?"

"Oh she's Head Healer in the Maternity Ward at St. Mungos." Talia replied. Hermione was going to ask her another question when the others came into the Great Hall and completely interrupted the conversation. Blaise sat down in between Draco and Clover once again causing both of them to grimace, Ginny sat down in between Hermione and Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, giving him a kiss. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the public display of affection. Ron and Luna sat down together, Ron on Harry other side.

"Hey guys." Ron said happily as he loaded his plate with food. Harry rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't being squeezed by Ginny's hug.

"Yeah, hey Ron." The kids from the future looked at each other them back at the kids they didn't know were from the past. They could see the looks of longing Draco and Clover were giving each other, the looks of subtle asperity Ginny and Blaise were giving Hermione and Draco, the awkward look Harry was giving Hermione as she looked at him with exasperation, the hungry look in Ron's eyes as he ate, and the distant look Luna had in her eyes as she stared off into space.

They all had the same feeling.

Today will be way more interesting than yesterday.

* * *

So the kids now have an idea of who belongs to who but of course only four out of eight do and those four aren't exaclty happy with two clinging significant others, I wonder how the rest of the day will turn out, tell me what you think by **REVIEWING! **Yeah I put it in bold and all caps! Ta-ta for now! :)


	6. The Chaos A Name Can Cause

Please don't throw things at me! I am so sorry that haven't update recently and I'm also apologizing for BTFML too! School is just really hectic not only with school work, homework, and sport, but also boys uh don't even get me started. I'll try, emphasis on try, and update sooner on all my stories. I don't particularly love this chapter cause I finished it on a whim because of my malfunctioning computer which i need to get fixed. So on with the chapter!

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled as she watched Harry try and fail to turn a dog bowl into an actually dog. The pair were in Transfiguration Class along with all the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 7th years. She put her hand over his and he looked up at her. "James, you're doing it wrong." she said nervously, grimacing.

She still hadn't forgotten what happened the last time she tried to help one of her boys. "Really?" Harry looked down at the dog bowl that was now sporting a nose and fluffy tail. "Can you help me then, Jean?"

"Of course I can." Hermione said a smile sliding onto her face. She held his wand hand and directed in the right movement. "You're flicking your wrist too hard it's supposed to be a swift movement, like so." She demonstrated by using her wand and her dog bowl turned into an actual dog.

"Now you try." Harry nodded and copied what she had done earlier and his dog bowl looked more like a dog than ever. Well, except for the fact it was still blue. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Well it's close enough." he muttered glancing at Hermione. She blushed a bit and nodded.

"It was a nice try though." She insisted. She took a deep breath and smiled again. "Why don't we try again?" Harry nodded and the pair continued to try to turn the bowl into a dog.

From a couple tables over Luna and Talia were working on the same thing, and Luna was staring at Harry and Hermione. "They make a cute couple don't they." she said abruptly. Talia looked up from her dog bowl turned dog to stare at Luna.

"Who? James and Jean?" she asked. Luna nodded. "I hadn't known they were even dating."

"Oh there not." Talia lifted an eyebrow, confusing written on her face.

"Then why would you say they make a cute couple if they're not dating?" Luna smiled mysteriously and leaned her head to one side.

"Because they will date if I have anything to say about it." she said. Talia blinked a couple times and shook her head.

"You are an interesting girl Nebula Allbetter." she muttered. Luna turned to her the smile still etched on her face.

"Thank you." Talia decided not to respond and the pair continued in silence though a couple tables away Blaise and Clover weren't as lucky.

"De-Devon stop." Clover said a frustrated smile on her face. Blaise had been trying multiple times to put his arm around her waist and his arm kept getting in the way of her wand arm.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked innocently. Clover rolled her eyes, and put her empty hand on her hip.

"You know what's wrong. You keep getting in my way." Blaise pulled back a little, shocked.

"Gosh Siena no need to get testy. I don't what's wrong with you but you've been like this since we got here." Clover scoffed and glared at him.

"Devon there is nothing wrong with me." she said icily.

"Then why are you treating me like this then?" Clover was about to respond when the bell rang so instead she shook her head.

"Just forget it Devon." she said then she walked out of the classroom with Hermione. Malachi walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's up with Siena?" Malachi asked curiously gesturing to where she just was seconds before.

"I have no idea what's going on with that girl." he replied, shrugging. The pair walked out of the classroom in silence. Blaise glanced over at Malachi, curiously looking him up and down.

"So the others told me you're Draco Malfoy's son?" he asked. Malachi nodded. "You look a lot like him, well except for the eyes of course." Malachi nodded again this time a small smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Yeah everyone tells me they're my mum's eyes." he mused.

"Who is you're mum anyway?" Blaise asked, continuing to interrogate the Malfoy heir.

"Oh um…I'm sure you know her, she's pretty famous." Blaise shrugged.

"Humor me."

"Clover Malfoy, ring any bells? Though some still know her by her maiden name. Knight I think it was." Malachi answered. However after he said "Clover Malfoy…" Blaise had an out of body experience. He couldn't even hear Malachi call his name.

"Devon? Devon? Earth to Zorn? Anybody home?" Malachi waved his hand in front of his face when Blaise snapped out of his stupor.

"Um Malachi did I hear you correctly are you sure you didn't mean Clover Zabini?" Malachi furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No. I'm positive I know who my own mother is. I've known her for seventeen years. Besides it wouldn't be possible considering the fact my Uncle Blaise is married." Blaise didn't get to ask to whom, as the conversation was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Hey Malachi!" Malachi turned from Blaise to see Talia leaning against the corridor wall. "It's free period remember? We have a meeting with the prefects?" Malachi nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sorry Talia. I forgot." he apologized.

"Of course you did." she muttered. Malachi turned back to Blaise.

"Sorry Devon I've got to go. See you later though?" he said as he walked away and towards Talia.

"Yeah see you later." Blaise replied, though he wasn't sure either of them had heard him as they had already turned the corner. Blaise headed to the portrait of the raven, snake, and lion, said the password, and walked in to see Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco sitting in the common room. He succeeded in trying not to look at Draco and instead looked at Ginny.

"Hey guys. Where's Clover?" he asked curiously.

"She and Luna are getting ready for the cheerleading tryouts." she answered.

"I still don't know why they're doing this." Hermione pointed out. "It's degrading to women."

"Mione have you seen the way those girls look in those outfits? If that's degrading to women you should try it." Ron mused. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him knocking him off the arm of the couch. Harry laughed lightly from beside her.

"Nice shot." he murmured into her ear. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." she replied. Ginny saw this and narrowed her eyes at the two; she took off her scrunchy and casually tossed it in between them. They looked at her curiously and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was trying to put my hair up and it just flew." she said. "I'll just grab that." Ginny rose from her spot on the arm of the red couch and grabbed the scrunchy then sat down in between Harry and Hermione. "That's better isn't it?"

"Hey ya'll what do you think?" Everyone's head turned to where they had head Clover's voice. There in the doorway of the girls' bedroom was Clover and Luna decked out in muggle trainers, muggle sofie shorts, and muggle tank tops. Ron whistled and Draco smirked.

"Wow you guys look good. I-I mean good for trying out for cheerleading." Ron said shocked as he stared at Luna.

"Thank you Ronald." Luna replied smiling. The girls walked over to Hermione and Ginny and began trying to talk them into coming for the second time. Meanwhile Blaise was trying to figure out a way to approach Draco about Clover.

"Hey Draco could I talk to you for a moment." Draco nodded slowly. "Excuse us." And the two walked away from the group.

"What are you doing Blaise?" Draco asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! No, what are you doing with my _girlfriend_, Draco?" he responded. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything with Clover, Blaise. Merlin, what is your bloody problem?"

"You! You're my problem! I found who the Malfoy kids' mother is. You want to know who?" Draco didn't need to ask as he had already figured it out. He looked over at Clover.

After a couple seconds, she had noticed and glanced at him while she was still talking. A blush crept up her cheeks and she smiled then turned back to the girls. Draco heard a snapping sound in his ear and turned back to Blaise who was glaring at him. "I want you to stay away from her."

"Blaise, you can't tell me what to do, mate. If I want to spend time with Clover, so be it. You can't stop me." Draco said defiantly.

"Well I can always stop Clover from talking to you." Blaise retorted. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Clover isn't Pansy, Blaise. She has a mind of her own, and if you knew her better you'd know that."

"I know her perfectly well, Draco." Blaise said more to himself than he did to Draco. Draco however shook his head.

"No. No you don't Blaise or wouldn't try and control her like you are." he said, then he walked away and took his seat on the grey couch.

"Well we're going to head out. Wish us luck." Clover said brightly and she and Luna left the room. Clover and Luna headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, and Clover turned to Luna. "You know you didn't have to come with me. You could've stayed with the Jean and Molly." she said. Luna shook her head.

"No I wanted to come. I think being a Hogwarts cheerleader will be fun and exciting." Luna smiled and Clover smiled back. "Now tell me what is a cheerleader exactly?" Clover giggled and led Luna over to the group of guys and girls in the middle of the pitch. They were just in time to hear Kapri start her speech.

"Welcome Hogwarts students to the fourth annual Hogwarts cheerleading tryouts. I'm sure most of you know me; I am Kapri Weasley, seventh year Slytherin, and current cheer squad captain. Beside me is Darcie Malfoy." Darcie smiled and waved. "She is a sixth year Slytherin and co captain. When I graduate this year, she will be the main captain and will pick one of you to be the co captain. Well, if you make the squad of course."

She clapped her hand and grabbed her clipboard off the bench behind her. "Now let's see if everyone's here before we start. Veronica Zabini, Odette Thomas, Avril Greengrass, Wendy Flint, Gabriella Goyle, Melinda Longbottom, Lyla Diggory, Jackson Creevey, Alabaster Longbottom, Elijah Flint, Siena Kings, and Nebula Allbetter. Are you guys here?" Darcie laughed nervously.

"Um yeah about that, Jackson won't be able to make it." she mumbled. Kapri's smile flashed off her face for a second and she turned to Darcie.

"Say what now?"

"Yeah he's not coming." Kapri gapped a little.

"Wh-why not?"

"His sister told me this morning that he had an accident in Herbology and he won't be able to make it today." she said sadly. Kapri took a deep breath.

"When will he be back?" she asked. Darcie shrugged.

"I have no idea; his sister didn't divulge too many details." Kapri groaned and stomped her foot. Then the pair heard a cough. They turned, their ponytails flying, to see the entire group staring at them. "Uh why don't we try some stunting. To see how well you work in a team. Siena, Veronica, Alabaster, Nebula you're one group, Odette, Avril, Lyla, Francis, your another, Melinda, Wendy, Elijah, Gabriella, you're a group. Now whoever I named first is leader so get started."

Clover turned to the group of teens in front of her and was suddenly relieved that Luna was in her group. "Okay guys why don't we try a simple lift? Veronica you get on one side, Nebula could you get on the other and Alabaster you wouldn't mind spotting from behind would you?" she ordered timidly. When they got into positions, Clover stood in front of Alabaster.

"Now Nebula you and Veronica will need get low and cup you hands in front of you. Be prepared to lift me up. And Alabaster your going to help me up by placing you hands on my waist, get you mind out of the gutter, and lifting me up. Are you ready?" The three of them nodded and the next thing Clover knew she was in the air.

"Great job guys!" she praised. From a distance, she heard a conversation between Gabriella and Lyla.

"I can not wait until Darcie gives us the answer." Gabriella said excitedly. Lyla nodded adamantly.

"I know right. Of course having her as a friend is a great advantage for us." she said. Clover had to blink a couple times to make sure she wasn't watching one of Lavender and Parvati's gossip sessions. "Because really what girls can say they've been to a Clover Malfoy concert?"

"Clover who?" Clover whispered to herself, eyes wide. However, she hadn't realized how shocked she was until, as quickly as she went up, she came plummeting to the ground. "Ow! Is everyone okay?" A good amount of groans were her reply as they all got up off the ground.

"Siena next time try and not jerk your foot." Veronica said holding her head.

"Sorry."

"What happened up there anyway?" Alabaster asked.

"Um I just over heard Lyla and Gabriella talking about someone named Clover Malfoy?" she replied. The other two didn't notice Luna smile suggestively at Clover, and Clover roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Darcie's mum. My older brother, Nathaniel, likes her younger sister." Alabaster pointed out. Clover furrowed her eyebrows.

"What younger sister?" she asked.

"Imogene of course." Veronica answered. "Technically they're half sisters considering Professor Snape is only Aunt Clo's stepfather, but they consider each sister either way." Clover was too shocked from finding out she was married to Draco, to even realize that her earlier thought of her mum being married to Professor Snape were true. It took Luna snapping her fingers in her ear to wake her from her trance like state.

"Well we should continue practicing how shouldn't we?" she said. Veronica and Alabaster were confused at the sudden topic change but went along with it either way.

Meanwhile four very important first years were having a meeting in the Astronomy Tower. Scarlett tapped her foot impatiently as Nora walked in. "Merlin Nora! What took you so long?" Scarlett yelled glaring at her. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Chill out Scar. Professor Flitwick held us back until everyone had levitated there feathers." she replied.

"How long could that have taken?" Scarlett asked.

"Two words Scar. Fiona Finnegan." Scarlett and Jason cringed, however Dante smirked.

"Did it blow up like it did with Francesca?" he asked laughing a bit. The others looked at him as if he were insane.

"How the heck is that funny, Dante?" Jason asked wrinkling his nose at his brother. Dante shrugged.

"You have to admit it; it was funny when Francesca blew it up. It must have been funny when Fiona did." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I wonder where they got that habit from anyway?" Nora mused.

"You know what; we didn't come here to discuss the destructive Finnegan Twins. We came here to talk about a way we can sneak out and go to The Golden Snitch without the older kids finding out." Scarlett hissed.

"Technically Scar this was your idea." Jason pointed out. Scarlett lifted an eyebrow.

"And what difference should that make?" Jason rolled his eyes and Dante sighed longingly watching her. "Anyway there are only two possible ways for us to sneak out undetected. The invisible cloak and the Marauders Map. Both of which are in Lance's possession. Nora is there anyway you could get them?" Nora nodded.

"Yeah Dad's always been apprehensive about giving things of importance to Lance because he always loses them. I know where there hidden at home and he probably put them in the same place in his dorm." she answered.

"And actually Uncle Fred and Uncle George told us that there are secret passage ways that they've never told anyone about. We could us those too." Dante offered.

Scarlett smiled brightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Perfect its all coming together."

* * *

Well what do you think? I would really appreciate the feeback you know. Now the next chapter will be all about The Golden Snitch sneek out and the first time you'll get to see the future kids in a non school setting. And if you want a little deeper info about a certain future kid just tell me and I'll do something about it. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
